


"I had been waiting"

by xiewoo (xiearf)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiewoo
Summary: loosely inspired bythisandthis





	"I had been waiting"

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ifntinfo/status/952072891075461120) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJNxHgtq0kA)

“I had been waiting.”

Sunggyu released a soft snort and threw his back onto bed. “You were already expecting… since when?”

“Since the time you left our table right after you spoke up.”

Moments passed without any word, just both of them breathing into the phone. Sometimes, it scared him with how well Woohyun knew him. It did not take him long. A little after one year of acquaintance, Woohyun said to him during one of their practice sessions, that he could read him like a book. He laughed it off, claiming the younger was bragging but soon, very soon, Woohyun proved that he was not lying. He showed it in so many ways, it almost ridiculous.

Tonight was not an exception either.

Half an hour ago was spent with Sunggyu thinking whether it was okay to call Woohyun. He wanted to hear the man’s voice so badly, but he did not wish to be a bother. It was quite tense during the dinner with the rest of the members. Woohyun might be having a hard time too.

While he was hesitating, Woohyun already knew that he would – Woohyun was already waiting for his call.

“How do I know I am not making a wrong decision?”

“We’ll never know – that’s how life works. We walk and walk. If we come across pain, we grit out teeth and face it. Then, we can learn to stand up again, and continue to walk. If we fail, we try again, but harder. You told me that, remember?”

“You…” Sunggyu bit his lips, holding back a sob that threatened to come out. “Don’t use my word against me.”

Listening to Woohyun’s laughter from the other side of the line made him smile too. “I apologize, then.”

Several more minutes passed with them saying nothing, only resorting to the comfort of knowing their other half was there, listening to them breathing and living. For Sunggyu, knowing Woohyun was there was more than enough. Over the time, Woohyun had grown onto him.

He might seem strong and reliable, but the truth was, Woohyun was the one who kept him up. Woohyun held him, supported him and cheered for him. Woohyun was his backbone. Woohyun was someone who he could not live without.

Woohyun had grown so much.

“You know, if this path is wrong, if this is not meant to be anymore, remember that you’re not alone. We’re in this together. You, me, Sungyeol, Dongwoo, Myungsoo, Sungjong, Howon too – we’re together. We have each other’s back. We promised that, didn’t we? And I trust you, all of us do. And even if any of them decided to let go, it’s okay because I won’t. I’ll hold onto you.”

One drop of tear rolled down his cheek, followed by many others. He started sobbing messily. “Don’t make me cry.”

“I won’t.” He could hear the endearing smile in Woohyun’s voice, because he was already crying and Woohyun was so kind not to point it out. “I need to put down my phone for a bit.”

“What…” Sunggyu frowned when he heard some incoherent background noises, more like vehicle engines. “You’re driving.” He said when Woohyun was back on the phone.

“Yeah, I had to swipe card just now.”

“What card?”

“Residence access card.”

“Yours?”

“Nope, yours.”

Sunggyu shot up from his bed, sitting straight facing the bedroom door. “You’re here.”

“Yeah.” There was sound of car door opened and closed. “I’m going into elevator now. Go get ready; I’m taking you out somewhere.”

“Right now? It’s almost midnight.”

“It’s called late night drive. Bring extra clothes. Who knows I ended up taking you very, very far.” Sunggyu laughed. They both knew Sunggyu will end up crying all night long if he was left alone in his house. Woohyun came to pick him up. Woohyun came to cheer him up. Woohyun came to show his love, and that he cared. Woohyun, his love. “Dress warmly, okay. I love you.”

 


End file.
